Feliz Cumpleaños Mi Amor
by camecullenmasen
Summary: Bella escondía un pequeño secreto que nadie sabia excepto Rosalie, quería que fuera una sorpresa para su novio, no sabia como lo iba a tomar ya que nunca habían platicado acerca del tema, hasta que le dio la caja que contenía su regalo fue que lo supo estaba feliz. -Si tengo un bichito que llegara en 8 meses, felicidades papá.-le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos


One Shot. Bella / Edward. Todos Humanos.

"Feliz Cumpleaños Mi Amor"

-¡Auch! Alice me duele.-me queje, llevaba dos horas sentada en la misma posición, según Alice no debía moverme o me jalaria mas fuerte, como si eso fuera posible.

-¡Aguantate! Sabes que te tienes que ver espectacular para mi hermanito-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tu lo que quieres ver es el rostro de Jessica desfigurarse por la rabia, ni porque fue tu cuñada antes que yo- le dije con cierta amargura.

Jessica fue la ex-novia de Edward antes de que yo llegara a forks, si bien sabía que lo de ellos fue hace tiempo, todavía me daba rabia imaginarme a mi Edward con esa intento de rubia, porque seamos realistas rubia natural no es, por otro lado yo soy mas como decirlo, no soy silicona, no medire 1.70 como mi cuñada Rosalie, pero tengo lo mio, mido 1.60, cabello largo hasta la cintura color chocolate, no seré muy curvilínea pero los tengo en los lugares correctos, en cambio ella es, alta, cabello largo color rubio, muy curvilínea pero no tanto como Rose.

-¡UGH! Ni lo menciones, yo no se como mi hermano la aguanto tanto-me dijo con un teatral puchero.

-Seamos realistas allí, es guapa no sera la mas inteligente pero es guapa, a lo mejor la quería?-sonó más a pregunta que a afirmación.

-¡En serio! Te estas oyendo bella, ni tu te la crees, mi hermano estaba con ella por pura comodidad bella, todavía no encontraba a la mujer correcta, pero luego llegaste tu y todo cayo en su sitio y en verdad me alegró, bien bella termine te miras hermosa mi hermano va a flipar, ahora vamos a que te veas en el espejo.-dijo dando saltitos.

-¡Esta bien! Dejemos de lado a esa, donde esta Rosalie por cierto?-le pregunté.

Cuando termine de cambiarme me mire en el espejo, no podía creer que la persona que estaba parada delante del era yo, me miraba hermosa, traía puesto un hermoso vestido color blanco hasta medio muslo, era de encaje de los que tienen como colita de tras, mi maquillaje no era muy cargado, mis ojos estaban difuminados para hacer resaltar mis ojos, mis labios pintados de un color rojo que los hacia ver mas carnosos, de accesorios me puse unos aretes de oro blanco que me regaló Edward en forma de lágrimas con una gargantilla a juego, mi peinado era un moño alto que dejaba al descubierto mi cuello para que lucieran los aretes y la gargantilla, los zapatos eran unos Louis Vuitton también blancos.

.-¡Ali! Gracias me miro hermosa, me encanta mi vestido.-le dije con un chillido.

-A mi no tienes porque agradecerme por el vestido, eso fue obra de tu querido novio. Me dijo con un guiño.

Agarre mi Iphone y le mande un mensaje.

Bella: nene gracias por el vestido me encanto:*

Edward: lo que sea por ti preciosa;)

Bella: como siempre tiene unos gustos preciosos Señor Cullen;)

Edward: ya lo sabe señorita Swan después de todo la tengo a usted, te veo en un rato amor los chicos no dejan de fastidiarme. Te amo.

Bella: Te amo mas nos vemos en un rato. Deje el celular en mi bolso cuando entró Rose.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! Pónganse para una foto, la subiremos a instagram-nos dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Acomodo la cámara en la cómoda de modo que saliéramos las tres completas, luego nos tomo una a cada una para subirlas también.

-listo, ya quiero verle la cara a la zorra esa-dijo mi amiga riendo.

-¡En serio va a ir!, no puedo creerlo-me queje como niña chiquita.

-¡Si! Sus papás son amigos de los nuestros y obvio tienen que ir, aunque nosotros no estemos de acuerdo-dijo enfurruñada

-¡Dios! Tener que aguantar sus insinuaciones hacia Edward, no creo que no entienda que ella es la ex-novia-dije con coraje.

-¡Tranquila! Sabes que si se mete contigo se mete con nosotras, no te dejaremos solas- me dijo Rose.

-¡Bien!- les dije un poco más tranquilas.

-¡Bien chicas vámonos!-dijo Alice con un chillido.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, pude ver que ya había mucha gente, pero al que yo estaba buscando no lo veía por ninguna parte.

-Buscas a alguien preciosa?- me pregunto aquélla hermosa voz que yo conocía tan bien.

Me di la vuelta para contestarle, pero mis palabras murieron en mi boca cuando lo miré, llevaba un pantalón negro con una blusa blanca que se le ceñía a su musculoso pecho, traía el pelo desordenado y sus inseparables pumas, estaba guapísimo, noto que me le quede viendo como tonta porque preguntó.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-me dijo con su sonrisa ladeada.

-¡Oh! Definitivamente me gusta lo que veo-le dije mordiéndome el labio.

El soltó un gruñido y me beso, el beso empezó lento pero después se fue tornando más apasionado, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca y gustosa se lo concedí, me encantaba su sabor, no se cuanto tiempo pasamos besándonos hasta que el fue cortando el beso dándome piquitos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños bebe!- le dije aun jadeando por beso.

-¡Si que lo es! Te miras hermosa bebe Te amo-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Gracias nene, tu también te miras perfecto,te amo mas- le conteste

Fuimos a saludar a Esme y Carlisle estábamos bromeando acerca de que Edward se estaba haciendo más viejo cuando llegó la dueña de la voz chillona junto con sus papás.

-¡Eddy! Feliz cumpleaños, cada vez te ves más guapo- le dijo muy melosa.

-¡Gracias! Y es Edward Jessica. Sabes que odio ese apodo-le dijo molesto mientras me abrazaba por atrás.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward!-le dijo el Señor Stanley mirándome lascivamente.

-¡Felicidades Edward!- le dijo la Señora Stanley mirando mal a su esposo.

-¡Gracias si nos disculpan!- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-¡Quien se cree que es para mirarte así, tuve que contenerme para no golpearlo bella, juro que si te vuelve a ver de esa manera no respondo nena, nadie tiene el derecho de verte así solo yo!-me dijo tratando de calmarse.

-Yo también tuve que dar lo mejor de mi para no golpear a la zorra de Jessica, por como te miraba nene, y deja de pensar en ellos si te tengo otro regalo.-le dije para animarlo y creo que funciono porque me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

-Si? Que es?- me dijo con sus ojitos brillosos.

-Te lo diré después de que partas tu pastel.- nadie sabía de este regalo excepto Rosalie, ella me descubrió y no tuve de otra que contarle quería que fuera sorpresa para todos.

-Eso no es justo y lo sabes-me dijo con un puchero.

-Lo sé- fue lo único que le dije.

Tuvimos que dejar de platicar porque Rose nos reclamo para tomarnos fotos con mi novio, pasamos el y yo solos, después el con sus papás, con sus hermanos, los seis juntos, después de esa "secion de fotos" como la llamo alice pasamos a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños, fue muy chistoso porque esme le puso dos velas con el número 27 que son los años que cumple edward, todos rompimos a reír para horror de mi novio.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia como se lo iba a tomar el, pues nunca hablamos de bebés, había ido al ginecólogo hace unos días porque llevaba sintiéndome mal del estómago, dormía mucho y comía poco, y tenía un atraso de un mes aunque no era muy regular en mi periodo, Rose sabía que algo me pasaba porque me notaba muy pensativa, hasta que un día me encontró vomitando y me pregunto que si estaba embarazada, le dije que sospechaba pero que no sabia, así que me hizo ir al ginecólogo, y me confirmó que estaba esperando a un nuevo Cullen que llegaría en unos 8 meses. Fui al cuarto que compartimos cuando nos quedamos a dormir aquí, ya que había guardar el regalo ahí, cuando tomé la pequeña caja baje al salón, le dije a Rosalie que ya era hora, ella fue por Edward y le dijo que ya le iba a dar su regalo.

-No me quiso decir de que se trata-me dijo haciéndose el enojado.

-Yo le dije que no te dijera amor.- le dije un poco nerviosa-

-Nena estas bien?.- me pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Si, veras, hace como una semana que me sentía mal me sentía cansada, y tenía mucho vomito, pensé que era un bicho,fui al medico y, toma ábrelo.- le tendí la cajita.

-Qué es esto nena?- me preguntó intrigado.

-Ábrelo.- fue lo único que alcancé a decirle.

Cuando abrió la caja, estaban los análisis, unos zapatitos de bebe y una sonaja, se quedó muy quieto, hasta creo que no respiraba, pero cuando levantó la cabeza supe que lo había entendido, porqué tenía sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si tengo un bichito que llegara en 8 meses, felicidades papá.-le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

Oh, cariño, seremos papas? - me dijo emocionado

-Si tengo un mes nene, te amo.-le dije

la primera en felicitarnos fue esme, se puso a llorar porque su bebé iba ser papá, el segundo fue carlisle quien nos dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de nosotros, después pasaron los chicos, alice me acusó de mala amiga porque no le había dicho a ella primero, rosalie aunque ya sabía se emocionó y nos dijo que iba a hacer el bebe mas hermoso y más mimado del mundo, emmett le hizo burla a edward según sus palabras por tener una buena puntería, jasper le dijo que estaba muy contento por nosotros y que nos deseaba lo mejor, mi mamá se puso a llorar de la emoción y mi papá nos dijo que esperaba que fuera una princesa para consentirla mucho y que fuera otra nenita de papá como lo fui yo, las chicas y lo chicos empezaron a discutir acerca de quién sería el padrino y la madrina y quien decoraría el cuarto, edward me tomó de mano y nos apartó un poco ya que quería decirme algo.

-Gracias bella, gracias por darme la mayor felicidad luego de que aceptaras ser mi novia, te prometo que seré el mejor padre y marido que puedas pedir, porque nena te haré mi esposa, seras la Señora Cullen legalmente, se que no fue planeado pero lo amaré a él o ella, gracias por el mejor regalo de todos, te amo.

-También te amo, y prometo ser la mejor madre y esposa que esperas, te amo a ti y a nuestro bichito, Feliz cumpleaños nene.-y lo bese.

Fin

aquí les dejo esta historia espero y les guste tanto como a mi :)


End file.
